Sleeping in Late and More Trees
by The King of Ash and Roses
Summary: Yet another one-shot, inspired by the cover. Neeways, Aisha x Elsword. Because I have no idea what to do with Neighbors and New Friends. T-T Also, looks like I AM bringing Lento and Vanessa into this AU, Booyah.


It had been a long day for Elsword. He had woken up late, when there had been a briefing that morning all the detectives had to be in attendance at. He blamed Aisha for it; she had kept him up in another fight. Honestly, he wished she would drop the whole thing. Aisha was convinced that he had a thing of Elesis; he hadn't even told her how Elesis was his sister. He thought it slightly embarrassing. He followed her footsteps like a hawk. Plus since he found her again he hadn't really spoken to her much.

Then Vanessa had stuck him in the precinct all day for missing the briefing. He was really bored, sitting there sharpening his knife, until his partner scared him by plopping some paper work on his desk.

"Ouch man, stuck in the office till your shift ends." Lento said, munching on an apple.

"No kidding. I can't wait to get out of here, in around thirty minutes. I have tomorrow off too. Yay, another day full of practice and avoiding Aisha." Elsword's head thunked onto his desk.

"Oh great, what'd you fight about now?" He dragged a chair over, sitting on it backwards.

"She thinks I have a, quote, "Thing" for Elesis." He grumbled from his desk.

"Wait, your sister?" He quirked an eyebrow. "That's crazy."

"She might not know she's my sister…" Lento laughed.

"Oh man! Elsword! Why not? That seems like a rather large oversight."

"I did it on purpose. It's a little embarrassing to have your elder sister be your role model and to be following her footsteps like a weird clone." He groaned slamming his head against his desk again.

"Elsword, you're the only one you're causing pain for by not telling her. You could save so much energy, and not have Vanessa chew you out and have you on desk duty," His partner nodded, "Anyway, I have to go now. Please Elsword, I miss my partner." He knocked on the desk before leaving.

Elsword's next twenty or so minutes went by as slowly as the first three hours, but it gave him time to think about what Lento had said. _I'm still not quite sure…_ The clock finally turned to 5:30 PM meaning he could leave. He sighed and pushed away from his desk. _Ugh, I need time to clear my head._ Elsword had a much loved walk he took whenever he needed to clear his head, think, or blow off some steam.

Walking down the path through the forest he walked into his favorite clearing, many of the trees there had gunshots and a knife wound or two. To his amazement there was someone else there. It was Aisha. She hadn't noticed him yet though. She was very focused on the book she was reading. _Aisha actually pretty cute when she's not yelling in your face…Wait what? Oh, oh no._ He realized why he was always fighting with her. It was to hide the fact that he really liked her. _Well that's just wonderful, oh well. She's right here, no use waiting._

He walked into the clearing and sat right next to her under a large oak tree. She didn't notice anything till he put his hand on hers. He didn't see it, but she turned a bright red.

"Hey Aisha, you want to know why I talk about Elesis a lot?" He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

"V-very very much."

"Elesis is my sister, and my role model." He sighed and smiled. _First mission accomplished!_

"R-really? Oh my God! Of course she is! I'm such an idiot. I should have seen the similarities," She had dropped her book and now had her hand on her face. "I'm sorry Elsword. I should have known." He laughed. She looked at him quizzically.

"Not really, but there is a little more I'd like say," He ran his other hand through his hair and gripped her hand.

"You d-don't say?" That stutter was back, the one that came out whenever she was flustered.

"I fight with you a lot," She gave him a no-duh look. "oh shush. I mean, I fight with you to hide… My real feelings, God I feel like a dork," Her hand was now covering her mouth, she nodded for him to go on. "I, er, really like you, you know, like like." He turned away from her, letting go of her hand, covering his face with both hands.

That didn't last long though; she tackled him to the ground with a fierce hug. Elsword got the wind knock out of him. Aisha buried her face into his jacket, muffling her words slightly.

"I love you too, you dork." He grinned like a child and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good. That means I don't have to fight with you anymore."

"Oh please Elsword, we'll find something to fight about. Only, it won't be maliciously." She clenched and unclenched fistfuls of his jacket in her hands.

"Deal, but only if you tell me if anyone hits on you, if they do, I will personally lead them to jail." His lips pressed into a thin line. Aisha hoisted herself up by extending her arms on both sides of his head.

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?" He grinned at her. She squinted at him.

"…Fine," She stole a quick kiss, making Elsword turn the same bright red as his hair. Aisha laughed getting up brushing herself off.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" He was still bright red as he got up.

"Only if you can catch me!" She grinned and started running back down the path.

"Oh come on Aisha! I could catch you in my sleep!" He called running after her.


End file.
